If This Ain't Love
by Kyattsuai
Summary: O amor acontece.


If This Ain't Love 

**by KittyBlue******

Tudo parecia condenado desde o inicio. Mina saiu de casa apressada, ao chegar à escola deparou-se com os portões fechados. Olhou para o relógio que estava na torre da escola e verificou que ainda não eram 8horas, ficou durante algum tempo a pensar o que podia ter acontecido. Passaram-lhe pela cabeça mil uma coisas, desde terem feito algo com os relógios de toda a cidade, como já tinha acontecido à alguns anos atrás; talvez a escola ter fechado para obras e ela distraída como sempre não se tinha apercebido de nada; ou...

Mina olha de repente para um rapaz que vinha a correr, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis claros.

- Cheguei tarde de novo?! Como... hoje levantei-me muito mais cedo!! – ele parou de resmungar ao perceber o olhar de Mina sobre ele, inicialmente o rapaz corou até que decidiu meter conversa

- Também chegaste tarde? – perguntou ele

- Acho que sim... mas no relógio da escola ainda não são 8horas... – respondeu Mina embaraçada

- Que fazemos agora? Esperamos? Já agora eu sou o David.

- Minako... mas podes chamar-me apenas Mina. Acho que o melhor é entrarmos pela outra porta, costuma estar sempre aberta. Vamos?

- Claro... Mina...

Mina começou a andar em direcção à rua abaixo da escola, existia ali outra entrada especialmente para os alunos atrasados. David aproximou-se de Mina quando ela parou de frente para o tal portão. Estava fechado.

- Isto é estranho... também está fechado. – reflectiu Mina, nunca tinha entrado pela porta principal, já que normalmente aqueles portões estarem abertos

- Isto é estranho?! Olha eu vou é embora, não tenho culpa de estar tudo fechado! 

- Então adeus, David...

- Xau!

David voltou à rua por onde tinha vindo e pouco tempo depois tinha desaparecido no horizonte, Mina continuou ali parada a pensar por algum tempo (sim a Mina também pensa!!), até receber uma mensagem de Ami. Ela olhou para o seu comunicador de Sailor, sorria, pelo menos durante os 10 minutos que levava a chegar ao templo, onde todos já a esperavam.

** Minutos depois no Templo Hikawa **

Mina chegou minutos depois, entrou no templo e seguiu o caminho que já bem conhecia, foi para a sala onde costumavam decorrer as reuniões urgentes das Sailors, normalmente para descobrir onde algum demónio iria atacar. Rei estava na porta com Makoto, quando as duas viram Mina agarraram-na e levaram-na para a sala. 

Mina foi colocada no chão, não muito delicadamente, ao lado de Serena.

- Que fazias na escola num sábado? – pergunta Serena curiosa

- Nem me lembrei, pensava que era sexta-feira... – Mina riu-se da sua própria distracção

- Só mesmo tu, Mina! – diz Makoto 

- Acho que não... – murmurou Mina com um sorriso

- Quem é que vai confundir uma sexta com um sábado, até a Serena acerta nessa... – Rei aproveita a chance para gozar um pouco com Serena – Ela é trapalhona, mas isso ela acerta!

- Rei!! Eu não sou trapalhona, apenas um pouco distraída.

- Quem o diz? Eu acho-te trapalhona e por isso és trapalhona..

- O Darien não me acha trapalhona, ao contrário de ti ele acha graça às minhas distracções!

- Claro! Quem não se ri com as parvoíces que tu fazes? Devias era ir para o circo!!

- CALEM-SE! – grita Ami – Viemos aqui tratar de algo bem importante, lembram-se??

- Eu não sei do que se trata, diz-me Ami. - Mina aproximou-se de Ami interessada em saber qual era o perigo

Ami sorriu, era estranho ver Mina tão interessada nos problemas da sailors, ela normalmente ajudava apenas a resolve-los, nunca se tinha interessado em saber detalhes. Todos olhavam para Mina, até Serena que estava a chorar por causa dos insultos de Rei e por causa do grito de Ami, ficou calada.

- Mina, tu estás bem? Primeiro vais para a escola num sábado e mesmo assim ficas toda feliz.. depois não resmungas com a Serena nem com a Rei... agora estás interessada em conversar com a Ami? – Makoto estava desconfiada com tudo, alguma coisa se passava

- Eu apenas estou a tentar ser simpática! Nem sempre tenho de me atrasar para as reuniões e tomar parte do lado da Serena ou da Rei.. Hoje estou calma, preciso de me sentir útil!

- Mina... tu és útil! – respondeu Rei, preocupada com as atitudes da amiga – Mas acho que devias ir descansar..

- Rei, eu estou bem!! Oiçam, eu estou bem!!

- Mina vai para casa, nós resolvemos isto sozinhas, temos a ajuda da Hotaru e da Haruka... não te preocupes, mesmo sendo poucas nós resolvemos isto... – disse Ami

Mina ia responder, mas Makoto disse-lhe para se calar e apenas ir embora. Mina sentia-se bem e o problema era precisamente esse, sentia-se bem demais.. queria ir fazer qualquer coisa. 

Normalmente acordava tarde nos sábados, com excepção aos dias que tinha reuniões com as outras Sailors. Desta vez eram 9horas e ela estava com a manhã toda para preencher. 

Tinha de arranjar qualquer coisa para fazer, uma certeza tinha: Não ia para casa, de certeza que não ia desperdiçar a sua manhã a dormir..

** Centro Comercial Minato **

Mina andava à volta pelas lojas, tinha feito algumas compras e pensava em fazer umas quantas mais. Mina parou em frente a uma loja de jogos, a coisa que mais adorava fazer nos seus tempos livres era jogar.. Sem pensar duas vezes entrou na loja, deixou as suas coisas à entrada com uma recepcionista e foi passear pela loja que era imensa, nunca tinha estado numa loja tão grande. 

Tinha uma secção de jogos e outra de consolas onde estavam os últimos lançamentos para experimentar. Mina avistou de longe um cartaz que divulgava o último jogo da Sailor V, toda orgulhosa e curiosa decidiu aventurar-se num jogo em que ela era a própria heroina.

Ao aproximar-se percebeu que estava uma multidão em redor do jogo, Mina aproximou-se também, passando por cima de muitas pessoas que tentavam avançar. 

Ao chegar ao centro de toda aquela confusão..

- David?! – um pequeno murmurar bastou para que o rapaz se desconcentra-se e ao olhar para trás perde-se o jogo

- O que?? Perdi!! Não acredito!! Que injusto!! – o rapaz levantou-se e deu o lugar a outra pessoa, todo chateado afastou-se, passou por Mina sem lhe dirigir uma palavra ou um olhar

Mina baixou a cabeça e com tristeza percebeu o que tinha feito, que o mais possível era que o David a odiasse e que aquele sentimento durasse para toda a vida. Tinha-o feito perder o jogo, ele tinha ficado tão chateado que nem sequer olhou para ela, mas o pior era que ela merecia.. 

"Fui mesmo estúpida!" pensou ela 

- Mina, que fazes aqui? Tudo bem? – o Andrew aproximava-se e como sempre com um sorriso que a fazia voar, há muito tempo que não aparecia no Game Center, mas costuma cruzar-se com ele na rua

- Isso pergunto eu? A vigiar a concorrência?! – Mina sorriu 

- Tu é que parece que nos abandonaste, já são tão poucas as vezes que apareces no Game Center! Acho que fiquei magoado... pelos vistos trocaste o Game Center por isto.

- Até parece! Eu? Apenas passei aqui e como nunca tinha entrado, decidi aventurar-me.

- Viste o que estava a acontecer aqui? Quando cheguei à frente, estava já toda a gente a dispersar. Disseram-me que era um rapaz que jogava muito bem ou algo do género...

- Era isso... – Mina perde o seu sorriso ao recordar a sua estupidez

- Devia ser sido um génio dos jogos, como a tua amiga Ami. Certo?

- Algo parecido! O engraçado é que fui eu que o fiz perder o jogo.. eu sou mesmo parva! Fui falar com ele, quando ele estava a jogar à frente de todas estas pessoas, ele deve ter-se distraído e a culpa é minha!

- Mina... tu não tens culpa, ele não devia estar concentrado o suficiente, se tivesse nem te tinha ouvido! Lembras-te quando tu ias jogar lá para o Game Center e muitas vezes eu chamava-te e tu nunca ouvias. Tinha sempre de ir ter contigo! É normal coisas destas acontecerem. Não te sintas mal por isso.

- Só acontecem comigo! Eu tinha conhecido o rapaz esta manhã, agora o mais provável é ele nunca mais me falar...

- Então o problema é esse? – Andrew riu-se e Mina ficou corada, ele pensava que ela gostava do rapaz?

- Pediste desculpa?! Claro que não!! Se calhar, devias tê-lo feito. Se te conheço bem nem deves ter dito nada ao rapaz! – Andrew tentava brincar com ela mas o assunto era, ao que parecia, muito importante para ela

- Eu...

Andrew empurrou Mina até à porta e disse-lhe para ir à atrás do rapaz. Mina nem teve tempo de dizer ao amigo que não fazia a mínima ideia onde procurar por ele.. 

Ela pediu as suas coisas na recepção e foi a correr até casa.

Entrou em casa toda atrapalhada, deixou as coisas no quarto e foi até à sala onde estava Artemis a ver tv.

Artemis observou Mina a entrar na sala e ir directa ao portátil, alguns minutos depois percebeu que ela estava com algum problema, estava quieta a olhar para o ecrã sem dizer uma palavra, o que não era normal. A Mina não conseguia estar mais de 1 minuto calada..

- Mina, precisas de ajuda? Estas a fazer algum trabalho?

- Eu... preciso que... O telefone!!! A Ami pode ajudar-me!!

Mina saltou da cadeira para cima do sofá e pegou logo no telefone, marcou o numero da casa dos Mizuno e esperou que alguém atende-se. Por fim a Ami atendeu..

- Sim? Daqui Ami Mizuno. Quem fala?

- É a Mina. Arranjas-me a morada dum aluno da escola?

- O que?? Estás maluca? – Artemis tentava desligar o telefone, não sabia o que Mina queria fazer, mas sabia que não era uma boa ideia – Que vais fazer? Endoideceste?

- Para quê Mina? – perguntou Ami desconfiada

- Eu... encontrei um caderno de um rapaz, mas não tem morada... 

- Tu encontras-te... faz de conta que acredito! Já tentaste aceder ao site da escola? Ou à lista de alunos?

- Sim, mas é preciso uma password, coisa que eu não tenho.. tu por acaso tens?

Ami ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos, não sabia se havia de dar algo de tamanha importância a Mina. Ela normalmente era esquecida e irresponsável. Sabia principalmente que se alguém descobrisse que ela tinha entrado no computador da escola com uma password, tudo ia cair para cima dela. Ami era uma das poucas alunas que tinha acesso ao banco de dados da escola... mas por outro lado, a Mina parecia desesperada...

- Prometes que depois apagas a password e nunca mais tentar sequer entrar no computador da escola? Só se prometeres, Mina! Se não, nada feito!

- Prometo!!! Entende Ami, é uma emergência!

- A password é *********. (imaginem vocês a password)

- Obrigado, Ami! Vou estar-te eternamente grata... talvez não eternamente, mas isto foi muito importante para mim!

Mina desligou o telefone sem esperar nenhuma resposta da Ami e foi rapidamente para o computador. Introduziu a password e começou a procurar a morada do David... claro que como sempre, havia uns quantos problemas!

"Eu não sei o ano, nem a turma, nem sequer o apelido dele! Já sei... ele tem aulas na segunda-feira às 8horas! Não devem existir muitos Davids que tenham." – Mina estava certa, existiam só dois alunos nessas condições 

Mina tirou as duas moradas e partiu à aventura! Tinha a certeza que este dia ia ser para nunca mais esquecer!

Chegou à primeira morada em 15 minutos. Parou em frente a um prédio, era bastante perto do apartamento do Darien por isso tinha encontrado tão facilmente o local. Entrou e foi à recepção.

Perguntou se vivia ali algum David, teve uma grande desilusão quando a recepcionista lhe disse que não morava lá nenhum David.

- Espera um bocado, vou confirmar. – disse a senhora da recepção ao ver a tristeza de Mina

Minutos depois ela voltou com um sorriso, dando alguma esperança a Mina.

- Não existe cá nenhum David, mas há mais ou menos 2meses morava cá um com os pais, eles mudaram-se para perto, mas não deixaram morada. Sei apenas por uma amiga que ele foi viver para a cidade, para perto do Centro Comercial de Minato.. não sei se ajudei alguma coisa?

- Se ajudou!

Mina parou na entrada do edifício, sabia que a outra morada era no bairro de Minato, perto do centro comercial, com alguma sorte, as duas moradas eram do mesmo David... pode ser que ele tenha dado a nova morada na escola e se tenham esquecido de apagar o registo antigo. Mina correu para o centro comercial, só a partir dali poderia descobrir onde ficava aquela rua. 

Depois de dar algumas voltas, chegou à conclusão que estava perdida..

Decidida a descobrir rapidamente onde ficava aquela rua, quando viu uma rapariga a aproximar-se perguntou:

- Desculpa, será que me podes ajudar? Eu preciso encontrar um rapaz chamado David, acho ele mora aqui perto... conheces? – Mina fez figas, podia ser que a rapariga conhecesse

- Eu conheço um David, mas ele não mora aqui.

- É esta a morada? – Mina mostrou a morada à rapariga que respondeu afirmativamente

- Sabes me dizer como posso ir até lá?

- Segue esta rua até ao cruzamento, ai vira à esquerda. Ele mora numa casa branca nessa rua.

Mina agradeceu e foi-se embora a correr seguindo as indicações da rapariga.

Ao aproximar-se olhou em redor. Realmente só havia ali uma casa branca, enorme, mais parecia uma mansão ou mesmo um palácio. Ela ficou parada em frente ao portão de boca aberta, estava muito surpreendida.

"Só faltava mesmo era eu ter enraivecido um riquinho!! Estou feita!" pensou Mina 

- Precisas de alguma coisa? – Mina olhou para trás para ver um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos claros a olhar para ela – Estás perdida? Posso ajudar?! – o rapaz sorria

"Ele é lindo! Que sorriso!" pensou Mina logo se lembrando do que fazia ali

- Eu procuro um rapaz chamado David.

- Ele mora aqui? – o rapaz perguntou a apontar para a casa

- Acho que sim, não tenho a certeza... – ela tentou sorrir mas não conseguiu

O rapaz riu-se e tirou umas chaves do bolso do casaco. Abriu uma porta ao lado dos enormes portões e chamou Mina. A rapariga ficou um pouco indecisa. Deveria acompanhá-lo? Não sabia se era ali que morava o David que morava, e aquele rapaz tinha ar de ser parente, já que tinha a chave para entrar. O rapaz percebeu a expressão preocupada de Mina. 

- Se for aqui que ele mora, então eu sou irmão dele. Podes entrar.

Mina sorriu timidamente e seguiu o rapaz.

Entraram finalmente na casa, depois de ter passado por um enorme jardim. O irmão do tal David, deixou Mina na sala de espera e foi à procura do irmão. Minutos depois entrou uma criada com alguns biscoitos e um sumo de laranja. 

- O senhor pediu para trazer qualquer coisa, mas como não disse o que... 

- Não precisava incomodar-se, mas obrigado.

A criada sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando Mina a observar cada detalhe daquele sitio. Era realmente uma sala muito bonita, tinha uma decoração suave e ao mesmo tempo apelativa. Estava sentada num sofá, de frente para uma mesinha onde estava o copo de sumo e o prato de biscoitos que a criada lhe tinha trazido. Um pouco mais à frente estava uma lareira. Todas as paredes eram decoradas com quadros ou então apenas tinham algum tipo de cómoda coberta por bibelôs ou jarras de flores. O que Mina achou mais giro naquele ambiente era a serenidade que sentia ao estar ali. As cores que predominavam eram o branco e o dourado. 

A criada voltou a entrar e disse a Mina que a esperavam na outra sala. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e seguiu a criada até outra sala. Ela ia olhando sempre em redor e acabou por perder de vista a única pessoa que a conseguiria guiar à tal sala onde devia estar o tal David. 

Quando percebeu que estava perdida, entrou em pânico. Olhou de novo para o que tinha lhe chamado atenção, era um quadro que retractava O nascimento de Vénus, era de um pintor italiano, que Mina nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar ler. Ela balançou a cabeça, dizendo a si mesmo que ainda era mais atrapalhada que a Serena por se perder por aquilo. 

- Gostas? 

Mina saltou ao ouvir a voz bem atrás dela. Assustada, voltou-se para encarar de novo o irmão do tal David. Mina não sabia se dizer que sim ou apenas explicar porque estava ainda ali.

- Acho que sim... perdi-me... – respondeu ela nervosa

O rapaz riu-se.

- Nas primeiras vezes também me perdi muitas vezes! Anda eu levo-te ao meu irmão.

Ele agarrou a mão de Mina suavemente e puxou-a. Ela sentiu-se corar imediatamente mas preferiu não dizer nada, apenas queria que aquele fosse o tal David para lhe pedir desculpa e desaparecer da vida daqueles dois para sempre.

Quando ela entrou na sala, viu a pessoa que tanto procurava. O rapaz ficou um bocado surpreendido, não entendia o que a rapariga fazia ali.

- Que fazes aqui? – perguntou David

- Eu sei que deves me odiar, mas eu tinha de pedir desculpa! É que eu... – Mina calou-se ao perceber a cara do irmão de David a olhar para ela, ele parecia admirado e ao mesmo tempo divertido

- Não entendo! Que fazes aqui? – perguntou de novo David, e ao perceber que Mina estava um bocado embaraçada por causa do irmão – Podes sair, Mark? É uma visita para mim!

Mark levantou-se meio contrariado e saiu da sala, mas sem nunca parar de sorrir. E era isso que estava a deixar a loira ainda mais nervosa. Mina achava aquilo realmente irritante. Que raios o rapaz estava a achar tão engraçado?!

Mina voltou toda a sua atenção para David.. mas no momento pensou em algo..._"Chama-se Mark..."___

- Voltando à nossa conversa? Vieste pedir desculpa pelo quê mesmo?!

- Por ter feito com que perdesses o jogo... eu sei que fui eu que te desconcentrei...

- Ai é?! Porque dizes isso?

- Algo que aprendi depois de tanto tempo a jogar, é que um simples sussurrar é capaz de desconcentrar a pessoa mais concentrada no mundo. 

- Aceito as tuas desculpas. Se bem que acho que não tens pelo quê pedir desculpa! – ele riu-se

- Como?

- Eu apenas olhei porque quis! Não me obrigaste. Preferi olhar para ti do que para o jogo.

Mina ficou vermelha com a insinuação, de que ele tinha perdido de propósito. Tinha olhado para ela por querer...

- Então porque nem olhaste depois para mim?! Nem uma palavra! Fiquei a pensar que ainda ias me envenenar enquanto almoçava... quando vi a tua casa, ainda fiquei pior!!

- Porquê??

- Deves ter dinheiro suficiente para contratar um assassino para me assassinar durante a noite!

- Bem que eu fazia o trabalho.... de graça... – os dois olharam para a porta, Mark tinha acabado de dizer aquilo com a cara mais lavada do mundo – Tudo para te ver dormir...

Mina baixou o rosto envergonhada. Agora sim queria sair dali, para nunca mais voltar.

- Mark! Estás a deixar a minha visitante desconfortável! Sai! 

- Já cá não está quem falou! – ele ia a sair de novo, mas parou na porta – Ou melhor ainda está!

David andou em direcção ao irmão. Mina notou que ambos pareciam competir, pareciam tentar ver quem conseguiria agarrá-la primeiro. Mina inicialmente gostou da ideia, era interessante ser o alvo de atenção de dois rapazes tão giros, mas essa perspectiva logo lhe passou quando percebeu o quanto David estava enfurecido com a atitude do outro.

- Porra, Mark! Não podes deixar-me em paz? Um minuto! Peço-te um minuto!

Mark riu-se e saiu da sala. David suspirou aliviado e voltou-se de novo para Mina. Ele ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas a loira interrompeu-o.

- Eu não entendo o que se passa com vocês e nem quero entender... apenas vim aqui para pedir desculpa e isso já fiz... agora vou embora... vemo-nos na escola... Adeus!

- Mas... 

Mina foi até à porta e ao abri-la deparou-se com Mark, o rapaz sorriu de maneira charmosa e Mina teve vontade de entrar de novo na sala e fechar-lhe a porta na cara... não sabia bem porquê, mas havia algo nele que a irritava profundamente.

- Adeus! – disse ela procurando por uma saída

Logo um mordomo, que ela ainda não tinha visto, veio em seu socorro. O homem disse-lhe para a seguir que levava-a até à saída.

O fim de semana passou normalmente, mais precisamente a correr para Mina. Já era segunda-feira e ela como todas as manhãs estava atrasada para as aulas.

- Artemis!!! Porque não me acordaste?! Tou atrasada!!

Mina saiu de casa a correr, apenas tendo tempo de mudar de roupa e vestir o uniforme do colégio. Agarrou a sua pasta e correu para a escola. A professora já estava acostumada com ela chegar atrasada mas isso não queria dizer que mudasse alguma coisa, continuava a pô-la de castigo... como se isso fosse mudar o facto de ela não acordar de manhã.

Ao aproximar-se da escola reparou num rapaz encostado ao murro do portão da escola. Não ligou muito, devia ser algum que tinha ficado de fora e com ela aconteceria o mesmo se ela não tivesse a sua entrada segredo. Quando ia a mudar de rumo, para entrar pela outra porta pode ter uma visão mais de perto do tal rapaz. 

Cabelos azuis escuros, óculos de sol escuros escondendo os olhos, vestia umas calças de gang e uma camisa justa branca que acentuava o seu corpo bem definido. Mina ficou durante algum tempo apenas a observar, tinha pena de estar atrasada, se não tivesse talvez tentasse meter conversa com ele. Quando se tratava de rapazes bonitos, Mina era a primeira a entrar na fila. 

O rapaz estava de braços cruzados ao peito e a olhar para o chão. Aproximou-se outro rapaz e depois deles falarem um bocado, o rapaz despediu-se e veio na direcção de Mina. 

A rapariga ficou vermelha, agora tinha de passar por ele, pareceria mal de ficasse ali parada a olhar para ele, e se vira-se a esquina, pareceria que estava a fugir. 

Quando o rapaz se aproximou Mina percebeu que o conhecia de algum lado. Ele parou bem em frente a ela, ficando numa posição bem confortável, o seu sorriso deixava Mina nervosa e ao mesmo tempo irritava-a.

_"Esta sensação... não pode ser..."_ pensou Mina tentando desviar-se do rapaz e passar

O rapaz tirou os olhos e revelou os seus olhos claros, que Mina já conhecia tão bem.

_"David.. não... Mark.." _a única característica que os irmãos tinham em comum era mesmo os olhos, ambos tinham olhos claros, um azul claro quase equiparável ao céu ou ao mar

Mina parou de olhar ao perceber que estava a encara-lo. O rapaz sorriu desviando também o olhar.

- Olá... atrasada? 

Mina lembrou-se nesse instante que vinha a correr desde casa por estar atrasada. Ela nem se despediu do rapaz, apenas indo para o portão, que por sorte ainda estava aberto.

Acabou por ficar de castigo, mas não se importou muito. Na realidade não tinha vontade nenhuma de ali estar.

- E ainda é só segunda-feira... – sussurrou ela desapontada, ainda faltavam muitos dias para o fim de semana

- Concordo! – Serena aproximou-se dela

- Chegaste atrasada, também. 

- Seria estranho se não chegasse! – disse Serena a rir-se

- Claro! Que fazes depois da escola? Podemos ir até ao Crown Center... 

Serena ficou seria e do nada começou a rir.

- Ainda tens aquela queda pelo Andrew??!

- Não! Pelo contrário! Apenas quero ir jogar, nada além disso... – Mina sorriu, como que dizendo que não era bem assim

- Estou a ver... pois é... faz de conta que sou burra...

- E não és?!__

- Mina!! – Mina respondeu deitando-lhe a língua de fora e sorrindo

- Fica combinado! Encontramo-nos depois das aulas! Agora vou!

Serena afasta-se. Mina fica algum tempo a olhar em redor enquanto esperava que a fúria da professora passasse e a deixasse, finalmente, entrar.

- Vai ser mais um dia muito... longo... – suspirou ela

Mina saiu mais cedo da sala de aula, tinha conseguido acertar num exercício de inglês. A professora não sabia que era uma das suas melhores disciplinas, por isso pensou que ela estava doente e mandou-a ir para casa.

A loira encostou-se ao muro do lado do portão principal. Estava apenas a desejar que Serena não ficasse até mais tarde na sala, de castigo a fazer alguns trabalhos. Ela suspirou, algo que estava a ficar bastante frequente.

- Á espera do namorado?! – Mina ficou sem reacção

Apenas se sentiu presa por alguém. Mais concretamente Mark. Ele estava totalmente sobre ela, tinha cada braço ao lado da sua cabeça e prendia-a ali com o seu corpo. Mina ficou vermelha e depois furiosa. Não entendia porque de repente tinha de o ver sempre.

- Podias afastar-te um bocado? – perguntou Mina baixinho

- O quê? – ele aproximou-se ainda mais, com o pretexto que não ouvia o que ela dizia

Mina sentiu o seu coração falhar. A respiração dele estava perto demais, podia quase sentir aqueles lábios nos seus. Aquele momento era atordoante, se por um lado sentia-se nervosa e com vontade de fugir; por outro lado, sentia-se bem ali, queria quase que ele a beija-se de uma vez para acabar com as ideias que começavam a percorrer pela mente dela. Ideias nada desagradáveis, por acaso...

- Então? – perguntou ele ao perceber que ela olhava para ele intensamente

- Então o quê?! – respondeu ela sem ter a certeza de mais nada

- Estás à espera do teu namorado?

Mina lembrou-se de Serena e em seguida pensou na pergunta. 

_"Vou dizer sim para o afastar..."___

- Não. 

A resposta saiu sem nem ela perceber, ela levou a mão à boca, como se isso ainda impedisse que o erro fosse cometido. Ele riu-se, mas desta vez num riso que em vez de irritar, acabou por a fazer derreter.

- Mina! – o grito de Serena fez com que Mina tentasse soltar-se, abaixou-se um pouco e saiu por debaixo dos braços de Mark

- Aqui! 

Mina foi ter com Serena. As duas começaram a conversar, Mina disse a Serena que já a esperava à muito tempo e Serena disse-lhe que tinha ficado de castigo outra vez. Mina olhou para Mark e Serena reparou nesse pormenor.

- Ele anda a dar em cima de ti?! A sério? E tu ainda não lhe deste nenhum chance porquê?! – Serena falava para todas as pessoas ouvirem

- Eu sei lá. Acho que ele é giro, mas não há nada além disso. Nem meu amigo é!

- Não é obrigatório andares com alguém que tenha sido teu amigo... podes variar... – Serena riu-se e tocou de leve no braço de Mina, tentando dizer-lhe que devia seguir em frente

- Não digas isso! Eu não posso com ele...

- Olha como começou a minha relação com o Darien e onde estamos agora... podes ser tu e ele!

Mina nem respondeu, entraram as duas no Crown Center. Foram imediatamente ter com o Andrew e depois de alguns batidos de morango, lançaram-se nos jogos. 

Tinham passado algumas semanas e as coisas complicavam-se cada vez mais. Se não lhe bastava o Mark não a largar por um segundo e cada vez que a via, atirava-se de cabeça para a envergonhar e tentar aproximar-se cada vez mais; agora tinha dado o mesmo a David... a diferença era que este tinha uma maneira mais tímida de se aproximar, ele tentava conversar com ela e as conversas acabavam sempre no mesmo assunto: namoros.

Mina estava no centro comercial com o resto das inner senshi. Tinham um baile de fim de ano, e cada uma pretendia comprar um vestido que combinasse com a festa e ao mesmo tempo que lhes ficasse a matar.

As cinco já tinham corrido as lojas todas e as únicas que ainda não se tinham decidido eram Makoto e Minako.

Enquanto Makoto e Mina davam mais algumas voltas para tentar encontrar alguma coisa que lhes agradasse, as outras tinham ido comer um gelado. Ami não queria ficar com as duas "inimigas", mas como alguém tinha de ficar para acalmar Rei e Serena, ela foi a escolhida.

Makoto notou numa loja que ainda não tinham visto, entraram e a morena reparou logo num vestido verde esmeralda que estava exposto. Mina foi atrás para ver, podia ser que encontrasse ali algo para ela.

- Que achas? 

- É lindo, Mako... – Mina voltou-se para ver melhor a loja e deu de caras com David

O rapaz aproximou-se lentamente das duas. Makoto estava tão distraído que nem reparou. Mina ainda tinha tentado dizer-lhe saírem dali, mas a outra não tinha percebido nada, estava mais interessada no vestido.

- Tudo bem? Estás a fazer compras? – perguntou ele a tentar meter conversa

- Sim. – respondeu ela, sem lhe dar uma opção para conversa

- Olha... eu... já tens par para o baile de sexta-feira?

Makoto voltou-se ao ouvir a pergunta. Olhou para Mina e sorriu, sabia que das cinco a loira era a única que ainda não tinha com quem ir. 

De inicio, Mina dava a desculpa que ninguém a convidava e quando os convites começaram literalmente a chover.. ela disse que estava a tentar ganhar coragem para convidar o Andrew. Todas entenderam, mas ficavam muito tristes ao perceber que o baile aproximava-se e que cada vez que se falava do baile, Mina ficava melancólica; tudo indicava que Andrew tinha recusado a proposta de ir com ela.

- Eu... bem... não... – ela calou-se mas achou melhor continuar - ... mas já tenho alguém em vista...

David preparava-se para a convidar mas quando ouviu aquilo, decidiu deixar a conversa ficar por ali mesmo. 

- E tu? – Mina sorriu

- Eu ainda não. Mas já tenho alguém em vista também... 

Mina percebeu a tristeza do rapaz. E teve pena.

- Se até sexta nenhum de nós tiver par... – ela suspirou - ... pudemos ir juntos.

Ele sorriu. Era para ficar feliz, mas tudo indicava que ela estava apenas a dizer aquilo por pena.

David despediu-se dela e foi embora. Mina voltou-se de novo para Makoto.

- Levo este. – disse Makoto afastando-se sem dizer mais nada

Mina notou algum ressentimento na voz da amiga e ainda sentiu-se ainda mais triste.

- Querias que eu disse-se que sim?

- Qual o problema?! Tu tens de ter par e pelos vistos, não estou a ver-te com muito esforço a arranjar e muito menos a encontrar um vestido... – Makoto continuou a andar para pagar o vestido

Mina ficou no mesmo sitio algum tempo e depois saiu da loja. Encostou-se a uma parede que na verdade era uma porta, mas ela não reparou. Estava bem ao lado da loja. Mina estava cada vez mais triste. 

_"Que mais me pode acontecer?"_ pensou ela pensando que tinha acabado de se chatear com uma das suas melhores amigas _"Talvez ainda vá a tempo de aceitar ir com o David..."___

A porta em que estava encostada abriu-se e ela quase caiu ao chão, se alguém não a tivesse segurado. A pessoa que tinha aberto a porta, prendia-a num abraço apertado. Ela ficou algum tempo assim até sentir-se desconfortável por não ter agradecido, e possivelmente porque a pessoa que a agarrava devia estar a ter um grande esforço para não cair para trás também.

- Obrigado.. – ela soltou-se do abraço e voltou-se

- Mark?!

- Mina! Oi! – o rapaz mostrou um grande sorriso 

Mina sentiu-se quase a desmaiar, aquilo era muita emoção para um dia.

- Que fazias ai dentro? – perguntou ela desconfiada, ele devia ter preparado tudo

- Eu trabalho nesta loja. – ele apontou para a loja de onde Makoto saia naquele exacto momento - Vim arrumar algumas caixas e agora ia voltar para a loja. 

- Desculpa lá... não reparei que era uma porta...

Makoto aproximou-se ao perceber o rapaz lindo que falava com a amiga. 

- Olá... – disse Makoto atirando-se – Eu sou a Makoto... e tu?

- Mark... – ele olhou para Mina sem saber o que fazer

- Mako! Já tens par para o baile? Soube que o Kenji desistiu à última hora... 

- Bem.. não sei o que isso interessa agora, mas... não tenho... é verdade...

Mina sorriu e olhou para Mark e depois para Makoto... os seus olhos brilhavam...

- Podias levar a minha amiga ao baile da escola!

- Mas... eu... – ele percebeu que Mina não aceitaria um não – Ok.

Mina abraçou-o e depois empurrou Makoto para mais perto dele. 

Mark acabou por se fazer de convidado para o passeio das cinco amigas, e estava cada vez mais próximo da morena, Makoto não o largava por um segundo e ele correspondia exactamente da mesma maneira.

Mina deu por si a roer-se de ciúmes. Não acreditava ainda que tinha acabado de dar aquele rapaz lindo de bandeja a Makoto. Ela podia ser a sua melhor amiga no Japão, mas sempre se disse que na Guerra e no Amor, tudo conta e não há regras. Ela não entendia porque se sentia assim de repente..

Desejava que Mark tivesse dito que não, que tivesse até dado uma desculpa qualquer e desaparecesse dali, mas tinha sido completamente o oposto. Ele tinha aceitado ser o par de Makoto e ainda por isso parecia que queria mostrar isso a Mina, já que de repente parecia até que nem se conheciam.

Passaram alguns dias e o dia do baile chegou. Mina continuava sem par e nem pensava em arranjar nenhum.

- Bem que se dizem que só se percebe o que se tem depois de se ter perdido... – murmurou Mina deitada na cama

Os dias passavam e com eles, os ciúmes cresciam. Makoto estava encantada com Mark, falava dele a todas as horas, só lhe dizia coisas boas dele... como se ele fosse perfeito, sem nenhum defeito...

- Sempre disseram que as apaixonadas são cegas... 

Mark nunca mais se tinha atirado a ela e até David tinha desaparecido. Nunca mais tinha visto nenhum dos dois. Ás vezes sabia dos encontros de Makoto com Mark e era realmente isso que lhe estava a custar mais.

O telefone tocou e a loira muito mecanicamente atendeu.

- Residência Aino. Quem fala?

- É o David. Disseste que se não tivéssemos par podíamos ir juntos.

- Não tens par ainda?!

- Não e tu?

Mina engoliu em seco. Queria dizer que tinha e que não podia ir com ele, mas achava que já tinha magoado o rapaz demais e já que tinha prometido...

- Também não.

- Vou buscar-te às 21horas? Isso se quiseres ir comigo, claro!

Mina riu-se. Não entendia como um irmão era tão tímido e educado, e o outro era tão atrevido e chato.

_"Será que estou apaixonada?"_ pensou Mina

- Então? – perguntou o rapaz com algum receio da resposta

- Ok. Podes vir. Até depois.

- Adeus.

Os dois desligaram e Mina lembrou-se de um pormenor... 

- NÃO TENHO VESTIDO!!!!!!!!!!

Ela saiu a correr para o centro comercial. Estava a horas do baile e ainda tinha de comprar um vestido. Desta vez não procurava nada de especial, apenas queria algo bonito e que lhe servisse.

Depois de correr uma data de lojas, passou em frente à loja de Mark.

_"Será que ele está lá? Deve estar em casa a preparar-se para o baile..." ___

Ela entrou meio despreocupada e andando pela loja viu um vestido branco lindo. Ela aproximou-se e ficou espantada. Ela parecidissimo com o seu vestido preferido nos tempos do Milénio Prateado. Ela ia tocá-lo, mas ouviu percebeu que estava alguém atrás de si.

- Não se pode tocar no que está exposto... – disse a voz que ela já conhecia tão bem

Mina voltou-se e deparou-se com Mark, mas tudo parecia diferente. Ele não sorriu e muito menos lhe disse mais nada. A loira baixou a cabeça triste. Não sabia bem porque mas apetecia-lhe chorar ali, naquele momento...

- Desculpa... eu adorei o vestido... lembrei-me... – ela calou-se, não lhe ia revelar coisas tão pessoais e ainda por cima algo em que ele nem devia acreditar... 

"Quem acredita em vidas passadas?" pensou Mina voltando-se de novo para o vestido, fugindo assim daquele olhar tão cruel e sem emoção nenhum, daquele rosto sério e sem a alegria que já estava acostumada a ver

"Só deve sorrir quando está com a Makoto... sou mesmo estúpida..." Mina tentava segurar as lágrimas e quando sentiu Mark a afastar-se, ainda tratou de as segurar ainda mais 

Mina ficou ainda a olhar para o vestido. 

- Mina... – a voz novamente 

- Também é proibido olhar?! – respondeu ela friamente

Mark riu-se e isso chamou atenção da loira. Ela voltou-se e olhou para ele sem entender. Os seus olhos desceram para as mãos do rapaz, um vestido igual ao exposto...

- Posso... 

- Podes... acho que é este o teu número... acho que... – ele baixou o olhar e entregou o vestido a Mina

Ela não entendeu muito bem o que tinha acontecido e muito menos percebia aquele olhar que mostrava tanta mágoa... não entendia aquela expressão de inquietação. Ela entrou na cabine para provar o vestido e ainda ficou algum tempo sentada, queria pensar sobre aquilo...

_"Melhor escolher outra altura e outro lugar..."_ Mina despiu-se e vestiu o vestido

Minutos depois saiu e deparou-se com Mark espantado a olhar para ela, durante segundos pôde ser aquele rapaz de antes, aquele por quem tinha-se apaixonado... o atrevido e talvez um pouco pervertido...

Ela perguntou se ficava bem no vestido e ele apenas disse que sim com a cabeça. Ela sorriu de uma maneira diferente do habitual. Havia um misto de orgulho, sedução, pura sensualidade e ainda uma alegria contida.

- Acentou-te como uma luva... posso pedir-te um favor?

Mina sabia que naquele momento não lhe podia e nem queria negar nada. Se ele pedisse para ela se atirar de uma ponte... ela pensaria antes de o fazer, mas por ele seria capaz... (especialmente se não fosse muito alta... ^-^)

- Diz.

- Podes preparar-te para o baile em minha casa?

- Porquê?! Não entendo...

- Tenho algumas coisas que iam ficar a condizer perfeitamente com esse vestido...

- Tu tens.... umas coisas...

- Eram da minha mãe, mas acho que ela não se importaria que usasses.

Mina pensou bem. A ideia que ia estar perto dele influenciava-a a dizer que sim, mas lembrava-se da Makoto, ela podia ficar magoada.

- E a Mako?

- Que tem??

- Como que tem?! Achas que ela não se importa?

- Porque ela... claro que não!

Os dois combinaram de se encontrar na mansão mais tarde (meia hora depois), Mark nem deixou Mina pagar o vestido, disse que depois ela pagaria, mas que ela agora tinha de ir para casa dele, que ele ia só tratar de algumas coisas fundamentais e que depois iria ter com ela.

Mina chegou e entrou imediatamente na mansão. Todos já estavam avisados que ela era uma convidada importante. Uma criada levou-a até um quarto enorme. 

- Este era o quarto da senhora... – disse a criada nostálgica

- Que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou Mina levada pela curiosidade

- Morreu ao dar à luz ao Davy... os meninos sentem tanto a falta dela...

- E o pai deles?

- Morreu algum tempo depois. Deixou o mais velho a tomar conta de tudo... o Mark é sem duvida um rapaz muito especial, tem muita sorte de ter tanta sorte... apesar de perder os pais cedo ainda teve a oportunidade de conhecer a mãe, coisa que o Davy não teve...

- Eles moram aqui sozinhos? Nesta casa enorme?!

- Na realidade não. Ambos dormem aqui, mas os dois têm as suas próprias vidas e quase nunca se vêem. Esta casa é mais um sitio de ferias, para recordar os pais... a mãe principalmente... 

- Eles... 

- Eles moram num apartamento aqui perto. O Mark tratou de deixar tudo como estava e apenas usa a casa como um santuário... os dois aparecem aqui nos fins de semana... como se fosse um ritual...

- Não fazia a mínima ideia...

- Acho que a menina é a primeira pessoa de fora que entra no quarto da senhora... 

Mina olhou para a criada surpreendida, aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho. Ela olhou em redor e parou num quadro. Era novamente um retracto de Vénus... não! Desta vez...

- Aquela... – Mina apontou para a pintura

- A senhora... 

Mina olhou em redor e percebeu que todo aquele quarto lhe apelava imenso... apelava ao seu passado no Milénio Prateado. Imagens de Vénus, quadro de pintores celebres... estatuetas da mesma deusa... 

- Ela tinha alguma fixação por Vénus? – perguntou Mina, mas a criada não lhe respondeu

A loira olhou para a porta e viu Mark parado. Ela tentou manter-se calma e sorrir mas apenas conseguiu voltar-se de costas para ele a olhar para o retracto da mãe daqueles irmãos que tanto tinham mudado a sua vida.

Ele aproximou-se colocando o vestido em cima da cama. E ficando a olhar para o quadro, estava bem atrás de Mina, e a rapariga sentia mesmo a sua presença cada vez mais forte. Mina voltou-se e percebeu que ele ainda olhava fixamente o quadro.

- Ela tinha um fixação qualquer pela Deusa do Amor... – disse ele num tom melancólico e nostálgico

- Desculpa, eu não tive intenção de gozar... disse por dizer...

Mark olhou para Mina e ela desviou o olhar para o outro lado. 

- Vamos ver o que se pode arranjar... – disse ele afastando-se para a cómoda do quarto

Mina seguiu-o e ficou atrás dele. Ele abriu uma gaveta, que estava cheia de jóias.

- Podes vestir o vestido enquanto eu procuro algo que combine. – ele continuou a observar jóia por jóia, procurando aquela especial que poderia ser perfeita para Mina

- Agora?! Aqui?!

Ele olhou para ela curioso.

- Porquê?! Que se passa? 

- Eu vou vestir-me à tua frente??

- Ah! Desculpa, esqueci-me desse pormenor. Vais então para o meu quarto... 

Rapidamente agarrou o vestido e em seguida andou para fora do quarto. Abriu a porta em frente, entrando e sendo sempre seguido por Mina. Ela entrou e ficou a observar o quarto. Ele suspirou e saiu, fechando a porta.

Minutos depois, ela estava pronto e ao olhar-se ao espelho lembrou-se de toda a sua vida. Tinha recordações fantásticas do Milénio Prateado, e aquele vestido era o estilo desses maravilhosos tempos.

Era um vestido branco comprido, justo realçando o corpo de Mina. Não tinha umas mangas muito compridas, nem chegando ao cotovelo. Todo o vestido tinha frisos dourados, e alguns pormenores de meias luas e flores. (imaginem o vestido da Serena como princesa da lua...)

Mina saiu do quarto e deparou-se com Mark no corredor. Ele percorreu com os olhos o corpo de Mina, entendendo que o vestido parecia ter sido feito para ela. Ele entrou de novo no quarto da sua falecida mãe.

A loira ao perceber que ele tinha entrado foi atrás dele. Estava um pouco envergonhada, primeiro por estar ali, depois pelos olhares às vezes indiscretos e outras vezes tristes de Mark

- Vai ter com a Makoto a que horas?

Mark voltou-se para ela. Queria dizer qualquer coisa, mas achou que ainda não era altura. Mina percebeu que ele tentava fugir ao assunto sempre que se falava o nome da amiga.

- O David está cá?

- Não. Ele vai directo do apartamento para o baile. Deixa lá ver agora...

Ele olhou novamente para Mina e depois agarrou dois fios. Mina aproximou-se dele e olhou para as mãos dele.

Em cada uma estava um fio. Na direita estava um dourado com algumas bolinhas prateadas, na esquerda estava um fio simples dourado, mas era um pouco frisado.

- Qual preferes? – ele aproximou-se ainda mais, colocando os dois perto do pescoço dela

Ela deu por si a olhar fixamente nos olhos dele. Mark não notou isso e continuou a olhar para os colares, eram ambos lindos mas simples e por isso combinavam com Mina e com o vestido. Ele fixou o seu olhar nos lábios entreabertos de Mina e nesse momento olhou nos olhos dela.

- Não gostas de nenhum?

- Gosto deste... – ela tocou de leve o da esquerda, tocando também na mão dele

Mark afastou-se repentinamente e Mina ficou confusa. Que tinha acontecido ao rapaz atrevido, que não tinha pena de a deixar mais vermelha que um tomate, que apenas se metia com ela e não a deixava escapar?

Ele deixou o fio em cima da cómoda e tirou dois pares de brincos que já estavam já à parte.

- Estes... – ele mostrou uns brincos dourados com luas – ou estes? – mostrou uns brincos brancos, quase prateados, um bocado compridos

Mina fixou o seu olhar novamente em Mark. Estava farta daquela situação, não entendia o que se passava!

- Os compridos. – disse ela voltando-lhe costas, ele achou estranho mas não disse nada

- Queres uma pulseira? – perguntou ele afastando-se

Mina sentou-se na cama, pensativa. 

Quando Mark percebeu que ela não respondia voltou-se. Queria dizer alguma coisa... Perguntar-lhe o porquê do olhar triste, se bem que tinha um ideia do que se passava. 

Tinha consciência de que tinha estragado tudo, mas ela também nunca tinha facilitado nada. Ele ficou sério...

_"Ela nem imagina como tudo começou... ela mata-me..."_ ele desviou o seu olhar dela, voltando-se de novo para a jóias, procurando por alguma pulseira 

Via muitas mas nenhuma que pudesse combinar. Eram todas douradas, mas nenhuma tinha nada de prateado...

Ele sorriu, tinha a ideal. Ele saiu do quarto sob o olhar atento de Mina. Entrou no seu quarto e voltou a sair algum tempo depois. Ele aproximou-se de Mina e agarrou-lhe o pulso. Colocou a pulseira e sorriu, ficava perfeita.

Era uma pulseira já muito antiga. Era para ter sido uma prenda para uma namorada, mas acabou esquecendo-se e agora tinha a pessoa ideal a quem dar e combinava com Mina. Era de ouro, com algumas pedrinhas prateadas. 

Nesse momento lembrou-se da inscrição que tinha atrás. Ficou preocupado, mas acabou por não dizer nada sobre isso à loira, de certeza que ela não ia reparar. Se bem que não era de todo uma mentira...

Como ainda faltava algum tempo para o baile, Mark decidiu levar Mina a casa e depois ainda teria tempo para ir a casa. Não queria deixar Mina ir para casa a pé, por isso levou-a de carro.

Saíram os dois do carro. Mina tirou as suas coisas de dentro do carro e ficou em frente à sal porta, Mark atrás dela. 

Quando ele ia a afastar-se Mina chamou-o. Ele desconfiado, apenas se voltou mas ficando no mesmo sitio e por isso teve de ser ela a ir ter com ele.

- Muito obrigado, Mark...

- Não tens de quê! – ele sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia um sorriso apenas para ela 

Mark ia afastar-se mas ela agarrou-lhe o braço. 

- Diz. – disse ele sem saber bem o que fazer, se soltar-se ou continuar ali

- Porquê esta distancia? 

- Mas... não há distancia nenhuma! – ele ficou sério

- Sim há! É por causa da Mako?!

- Não! Não é nada disso, apenas... não há problema nenhum.

- E quem disse que havia? – ela sorriu e ele correspondeu ao sorriso, ela tinha conseguido enganá-lo

- Estou magoado contigo. – ela largou-lhe o braço

- Fizeste uma coisa que eu detestei. – ela teve vontade de chorar, não sabia o porquê daquilo, mas sabia que merecia cada palavra – Odiei-te no momento e ainda te odeio agora...

- Bela maneira de o mostrares... – ela sem nenhuma segunda intenção colocou o pulso em frente a ele, mostrando-lhe a pulseira

- Tens razão... apenas não consegui evitar.

- Que fiz eu, já agora?

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que tanto a irritava, mas que aquele momento foi o que conseguiu fazer com que ela subisse às nuvens e ficasse por lá durante algum tempo. 

- Empurraste-me para a tua amiga.

Ela ficou seria e do nada começou a rir. Ele ficou chateado, ela estava a gozar com ela.

- Pelos vistos achas graça! Bem que podes então ir e ficar bem longe! – ele começou a andar e Mina ficou seria, olhou para a porta da sua casa e depois de novo para Mark que entrava no carro

- MARK... – o grito fez com que ele se voltasse

- Eu também tenho pena de o ter feito... – disse ela e ele continuou sério – De te ter empurrado para ela! 

Ele sorriu e disse apenas um "Até logo!", ela entrou dentro de casa e foi para o quarto. 

O baile estava chato. Mina tinha dançado duas vezes com David. Naquele momento ele dançava com Makoto. 

_"Que será que ela tem?!"_ pensou Mina melancólica, afinal o seu par tinha-a abandonado

Ela olhava distraidamente para os pares que dançavam. Rei estava com Nicholas, Serena como sempre com Darien e até Ami tinha vindo acompanhada, dançava com Richard. Ela era mesmo um das únicas raparigas sozinha. 

- Sozinha, Mina? 

Minako olhou para a frente e viu Mark. Olhou para a pista de dança e viu que pelos vistos ela não era a única que tinha ficado sem par. Se David tinha a trocado por Makoto, ele também tinha sido trocado.

- Ficaste sem par, também? 

- Acho que sim... voltando ao assunto... ficaste com pena de me teres empurrado para a tua amiga?

- Eu... bem... sim... – ela corou – Mas acho que já passou. _"Agora que vejo que estás sozinho..."___

- Que achas de dançarmos? – ele deu-lhe a mão e ela aceitou

Ao som de uma melodia romântica, perfeita para namorados. Mina apenas aproveitou o seu par e aproximou-se ainda mais dele, partilhando o calor do seu corpo com o dele. Os dois deixavam-se levar pelo ritmo.

Mina recostou-se no peito de Mark, deixando-o liderar a dança. De relance olhou para Makoto e David, ficou surpreendida ao ver que os dois estavam aos beijos. Mina afastou-se um pouco de Mark, fazendo com que o seu par olhasse para ela, curioso.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele

- Tou a ver o teu irmão e a minha melhor amiga, aos beijos.

Mark olhou imediatamente para trás e sorriu para Mina.

- E depois?

- E depois?! Sabias?

- Tu sabias?

- Não!

Mark riu-se e sem Mina esperar beijou-a. Ela afastou-o bruscamente. 

- Que se passa aqui, Mark?

- Nada.. ou melhor tudo... – ele sorria

Mina achou aquilo irritante, parecia que agora era ele que gozava com ela. Ela afastou-se indo em direcção à saída. Mark correu atrás dela. 

Mesmo com um vestido comprido, Mina deu um jeito de correr dali para bem longe.

Acabou por ir parar a um parque, perto da escola. Subiu para um escorrega pequenino e ficou ali quieta. Apenas pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Estava tudo bem... mas como de costume, no momento seguinte o mundo caia e ela ficava sozinha. Tinha um pressentimento de que tudo não tinha passado de uma brincadeira para Mark, que ele tinha estado a brincar com ela o tempo todo.

Quando Mark viu Mina no cimo do escorrega, achou que devia controlar-se para não dizer nada que a irrita-se ainda mais.

- Não te mandes! Se tu morreres a quem me vou atirar?! 

Mina olhou para ele enfurecida. Desceu o escorrega parando bem em frente a ele. Levantou-se e começou a tirar as jóias que ele lhe tinha emprestado. Deu-lhe tudo e ia a tirar a pulseira, mas ele impediu que ela a tira-se.

- Tu não entendes... – disse ele sério 

- Que tu andaste este tempo todo a brincar comigo, a gozares comigo?! Pelos vistos tu arranjaste-me para ti! 

- Não foi nada disso! Eles já andavam juntos, mas eu ia sair com ela. Mas a tua amiga disse que estava farta de me ouvir falar de ti e que eu devia tentar vir contigo ao baile.

- E então decidis-te que devias parecer o príncipe encantado! – ela começou a chorar

- Eu não te quis magoar, Mina... – ele tocou de leve o rosto dela limpando as lágrimas

- Larga-me! Afasta-te de mim! És um mentiroso! 

Ela afastou-se deixando Mark ali sozinho. 

Tinha se passado algumas semanas. Mina via todos os dias Makoto e David juntos. Continuava muitas vezes a encontrar-se com Mark, mas nunca mais falaram. 

Mina estava parada na porta da escola. Makoto saiu e ao encontrar Mina sozinha, decidiu que devia falar com ela.

- Vamos conversar, Mina? 

Mina olhou para ela. Tinha esquecido totalmente aquela história e tinha decidido esquecer que a sua melhor amiga podia ter tido parte naquilo, adorava Makoto demais, para se chatear com ela.

As duas rumaram para o centro comercial. Sentaram-se numa esplanada a comer um gelado.

- Andas ainda triste por causa do baile? 

- Mako... vamos mudar de assunto! Se era disso que querias falar... 

- Cala-te, Mina! Preciso fazer-te ver a situação tal como ela é! – Makoto interrompeu Mina

Mina desviou o olhar da amiga, para o seu gelado.

- Eles fizeram um aposta.

- O quê??! Eu não acredito!

- Espera! – disse Makoto – Deixas-me falar ou não? – Mina calou-se

- Eles têm desde sempre uma competição qualquer e quando apareceste... ambos gostaram de ti e foi isso que causou a aposta. Não podias andar com os dois, então os dois decidiram tentar aproximar-se de ti.

- E onde entras tu nessa história?

- Bem... eu apareci como uma fuga de emergência... – ela sorriu, fazendo Mina rir

- Depois de teres feito com que o Mark fosse meu par, fiquei contente e tentei conhecê-lo melhor e ele acabou por me contar algumas coisas do irmão e falar da aposta. Eu inicialmente fiquei chateada, mas acabei por compreender.

- E eu?! Comigo ninguém se importa! 

- Mina! Posso continuar?!?!

- Desculpa, diz lá o que o safado fez mais!

Makoto riu-se.

- O safado apresentou-me ao irmão dele e fez com que começássemos a sair. Claro que sempre que eu ia sair com ele, eu dizia que ia sair com o Mark.

- Dai os rumores de vocês andarem juntos...

- Sim. O problema é que o David não tinha desistido totalmente de ti... – Makoto ficou com uma expressão triste

- Mas...

- Ele acabou por não me convidar para o baile, apenas esperando uma oportunidade para tu ires com ele, ou melhor esperando até ao ultimo dia, para te pedir outra vez.

- Coitado... ele deve ter sofrido..

- Ele acabou por ir contigo, mas o dia do baile ele passou comigo. Nessa tarde eu disse-lhe que o Mark estava a começar a desistir da aposta. Já que era o David que ia contigo ao baile e como tu o tinhas empurrado para mim, ele achava que tu nunca ias olhar para ele, apenas ias vê-lo sempre como uma melga, uma pedra no teu sapato.

- Ele magoou-me... – Mina tinha ficado triste, pelos vistos ele também sentia alguma coisa

- Imagina o rapaz de quem gostas atirar-te para os braços de um amigo dele... não ficava chateada? Tu magoaste-o e especialmente feriste o orgulho dele. Ele acabou por ir comigo ao baile, mas quando lá chegou, contou-me tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o vestido, até à vossa mais ou menos conversa.

- Nós conversamos, mas... não sei o que fazer agora. Ajuda-me Makoto

- Ele não entendia que sentia amor por ti, foi uma aproximação muito repentina e acabou por se apaixonar... e tu, Mina? Estás apaixonada ou apenas decepcionada com o amor?

Mina estava na porta do apartamento dos irmãos. Makoto tinha-lhe dado o endereço e a loira estava parada a tentar ganhar coragem para tocar à campainha. A porta abriu-se e Mina tremeu como nunca antes na sua vida. Nem na sua batalha mais terrível e perigosa se tinha sentido assim, com tanto medo.

David olhava para ela. 

- Estás bem?! Vieste falar comigo ou com o Mark?

- Com o...

- MARK! VISITA PARA TI! - David nem a deixou terminar, empurrou-a para dentro e saiu fechando a porta

Mina ainda tentou ir atrás dele, mas percebeu que Mark estava parado na entrada a olhar para ela. Ele estava apoiado a uma parede através de um mão. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu timidamente.

Ele riu-se e Mina sentiu o seu sangue ferver. Como podia ele irrita-la tanto e no instante depois fazer com que ela se sentisse tão bem, tão... tão... apaixonada....

- Que fazes aqui?

- Contaram-me tudo.

- Ai sim?! - Ele afastou-se entrando para a sala de estar e mandando-se para o sof

Mina entrou sempre seguindo-o, sem nunca o perder de vista. Ao entrar na sala percebeu que como ponto principal estava o mesmo quadro que tinha visto na mansão, que a tinha feito perder-se na primeira visita.

- Contaram-me desde a aposta, até ao baile... queria pedir-te desculpa...

- Giro. Eu e o meu irmão já ganhamos ambos um pedido de desculpas teu! És mesmo má! Deves odiar a minha família!

- Agora a sério... desculpa...

- Também tou a falar a sério... - ele deitou-se no sofá e riu-se – O sentimento mais próximo do amor é ódio...

Mina aproximou-se ficando perto dele. Ele levantou-se e ficou frente a frente com ela.

- Tenho também de te pedir desculpa... pelo beijo...

- Não peças. 

- Gostaste? – Mina ficou vermelha e ele riu-se – Pelos vistos gostaste!

- Queres repetir?! – ele aproximou-se dela ainda mais, e ela impulsivamente afastou-se um pouco

- Bem.. acho que tenho de ir andando...

Ela fugiu em direcção à entrada. Mas ele agarrou-a por uma mão e puxou-a para ele, abraçando-a e aproximando o seu rosto do dela. Mina sentiu a sua respiração falhar. Apenas fixou os seus olhos nos olhos claros de Mark, esperava há muito tempo aquele beijo, daquele que tinha conquistado o seu coração.

Ela fechou os olhos e aceitou o beijo. Mark percebeu a entrega da parte dela e beijou-a. Foi um beijo demorado e lento, que duraria muito mais tempo se não tivessem de se separar para respirar.

Mina olhou para Mark. Não sabia o que dizer o fazer depois daquilo.

Ele tocou-lhe o pulso e sentiu a pulseira, que tinha sido ele a dar-lhe. Ele sorriu e tirou-lhe a pulseira. Mina no momento não entendeu aquela atitude, mas quando ele lhe mostrou o que estava escrito por trás... _"I Love You"___

Mina ficou a olhar para aquele objecto. Tinha andado desde o baile sempre com a pulseira e nunca pensou que aquilo pudesse um dia significar tanto para ela. Ela abraçou-o com força e num momento em que achou que tudo não podia ser melhor....

- A pulseira não era inicialmente para ti.

Ela olhou para ele, ele riu-se. Mina tentava entender, se ele estava a brincar com ela ou apenas estava a tentar a magoar ainda mais.

- Como podes estragar um momento destes?! Tu és... Odeio-te!

- Não odeias, não! – ele sorriu - Espera aqui, um segundo.

Ele desapareceu alguns segundos e Mina já pensava em ir embora para sempre, mas ele voltou antes dela ter tempo. Ele aproximou-se com uma caixinha e deu-a a Mina.

- Esta é para ti...

Ela abriu a caixa e viu uma pulseira igualzinha à outra.

- Obrigado... acho eu...

- Vê a inscrição!

- Está escrito... – ela leu "I Love You, Minako" – Mark...

Ela beijou-o. Ele riu-se e deixou a pulseira antiga de lado. Colocando aquela que tinha sido feita mesmo para Mina, no pulso dela. Ele olhou carinhosamente para Mina, adorando tudo o que via nela. Aqueles olhos principalmente, em que podia ver todo o amor que ela sentia por ele.

- Adoro-te, Mark... desculpa por tudo...

Mark abraçou-a com força. Voltando a beijá-la, mas desta vez com mais ternura e carinho.

Quando os dois terminaram o beijo, ele ia dizer qualquer coisa. Mas Mina disse para ele se calar, para não estragar o momento. 

- Adorei ver-te com aquele vestido, mas acho que ficavas melhor mesmo era sem ele...

- Eu disse para te calares! Vou ignorar isso, para não me chatear!

Mina estava vermelha de novo.

- Se gostas de mim, vais ter de te acostumar a mim! 

- Eu já me acostumei a ti, mas posso sempre pedir-te que fiques calado.

- Tenho também de me acostumar as tuas conclusões precipitas... mas acho que posso viver com isso... e desde que não estejas sempre a mandar-me calar!! É que eu adoro elogiar-te...

- Acho que vou manter-te sempre calado...

- Só se me calares sempre com um beijo. – ele riu-se 

- Acho que vou ser obrigada a calar-te assim, não é? – ela sorriu

- Eu... – ela beijou-o, um beijo rápido mas meigo

- Cala-te... – disse ela antes de voltar a beijá-lo

Se aquilo que os unia não era amor, era o quê?! Unidos pelo destino, separados pelo mesmo... mas nem sempre um grande amor pode ser quebrado, nem mesmo pela força de algo que está destinado a acontecer ou a não acontecer. Se nem mesmo os defeitos de cada um conseguiram acabar com esse amor, não vai ser algo que pode ser traçado por eles, que os vai separar...

Fim

Oi! Este fic era para ser baseado numa canção, no dueto da Sophie Ellis Bextor com o DJ Spiller, mas a letra era demasiado grande e não sabia como havia de a dividir. De qualquer forma ficou assim, e eu quero saber o que vocês acham!! Se tiverem visto o clip da musica talvez percebam porque escolhi fazer este fic. Se bem que não tem muito haver, apenas pode lembrar um pouco pelos encontros e desencontros. Ou seja o destino justa-os e separa-os... e foi isso que quis realçar no fic... é um clip muito fixe!

Espero receber as vossas criticas boas e até más!! Aqui está o meu mail... kittyblue@iol.pt

Caso queiram falar comigo sem ser através de e-mail...

O meu nr no icq é o 145672919 e o nickname que uso é KittyBlue (tb no mirc)   

Obrigado a todos! Muitos Beijinhos!! ^-^


End file.
